Love The Second Time Around
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: The saying "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade" plays so true to my life. I didn't have an easy life once I turned 18, but I don't regret it. This is my story of how my life got turned upside down and then right side up again.
1. Chapter 1

Love The Second Time Around

**~Disclaimer: I own no one other than my OC's.~**

Chapter 1

The saying "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade" plays so true to my life. I didn't have an easy life once I turned 18, but I don't regret it. This is my story of how my life got turned upside down and then right side up again.

It was nearly 11 years ago that I gave birth to my first child, Calista. I was 19 years old and married to my high school sweetheart. Our marriage wasn't perfect, but we loved each other and we were going to make the best of what we had. Calista was a surprise for us and she changed our lives for the better.

When Calista was 3 years old we moved to Killeen, TX. My husband, Derrick was in the Army and was stationed at Fort Hood. It wasn't easy moving so far away from our family and friends, but we managed and through the Army, we made new friends. Derrick was deployed right after we moved and after he arrived home, I became pregnant with our second and last child together, Matthew.

After having Matthew 3 weeks early, I found out that Derrick had been cheating on me during my pregnancy. We separated immediately and nearly 3 1/2 years later our divorce was finalized. I decided to move to San Antonio and started working for Shawn Michaels as his secretary and personal assistant.

I was grateful to have the opportunity to work with such an amazing person. He invited my kids and I over to his house for various occasions throughout the year. His wife Rebecca and their children Cameron and Cheyenne were just as nice as Shawn was to us. Calista and Matthew became good friends with Shawn's kids and soon I moved into the same neighborhood.

There were a few times that I had to travel with Shawn and Rebecca was nice enough to watch Calista and Matthew for me. On one of our business trips, we attended a RAW taping and I had the opportunity to meet some of the superstars. I had been email friends with Randy Orton and John Cena for a while and it was nice to finally meet them in person.

As time passed, John and I talked more and more via text message and personal Facebook messages. I could tell that something was bothering him, but I didn't want to pry into his personal life. I was glad that I was one of the few people in his life who could call him JC instead of John all the time.

**JC, what's going on? You don't sound like your usual self. ED**

I don't want to bore you with my life issues. JC

**JC, you can't bore me. Trust me.. I won't tell anyone. ED**

Alright, but I would rather do it in person. We'll be in San Antonio next week. JC

**Ok. You want me to meet you at the airport or just text you my address? ED**

Text me your address. It will be easier. JC

**Ok. Will do. ED**

After I sent John my address, I started cleaning up and getting dinner ready for me and the kids. The next week passed by slowly and I couldn't wait to sit down and talk to John. I was genuinely worried about him and I had a feeling that my suspicions weren't wrong.

The day that John came into San Antonio, Derrick had the kids so I was able to get the house back in order while I waited for him to arrive. John finally text me that he was on his way from the hotel. I had placed a couple of beers in the fridge that afternoon so they would be cold by the time John got there. I almost jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang.

"It's so good to see you, John." I stated when I opened the door.

"It's good to see you too." John responded as he gave me a big hug.

"Come on in." I stated.

"Thanks. You have a really nice home." John responded.

"Thank you. I worked hard for it." I stated as John followed me into the kitchen.

"I know you did. We all worked hard for what we have now." John responded.

"Very true." I stated as I grabbed two beers and handed him one.

"Thanks." John responded as he opened his beer.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"Where do I begin? Liz is definitely not the person I thought she was when I married her. I know that she and I have been on and off for 16 years, but I thought that she had changed. Apparently I was wrong. She has been lying to me, using me, using my name and money for her gain. I already filed for a divorce from her and she should have been served sometime today." John answered.

"John, I am so sorry to hear that. Why didn't you say something to me earlier?" I asked.

"Thanks. I guess I was in denial about it all. I haven't turned on my phone except to text you that I was on my way." John answered before downing his beer.

John and I continued talking into the evening as we drank more. I told him about the issues I was having with Derrick and he further told me about Liz. I knew he still cared about her, but he didn't love her. I was pretty buzzed by the time I ran out of beer. As I tried to stand up, I stumbled and thankfully John caught me.

"Sorry about that." I stated as I looked into his eyes.

"It's ok." John responded as he helped me stand back up.

"Thanks." I stated.

John didn't say anything, but kept me in his arms. My heart was beating slightly faster than normal and before I could even move or say anything else, I felt John's lips on mine. As our kiss deepened, John pulled me closer to him and eventually lifted me up and carried me into the master bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as we got undressed and crawled into bed.

"More than anything in the world." John answered as he climbed on top of me.

John placed gentle kisses down my neck and body, making sure to pay close attention to my nipples. As he entered my center, I moaned with pleasure. It had been quite a while since I had been with anyone and having John inside me felt amazing.

As we made love through the night, John made sure to take his time and to make sure that all my needs and wants were met before his own. Once we both climaxed for the final time that night, John held me in his arms as we drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning when I woke up, I was the only one in the bed. John's pants were gone, but his watch was still on the nightstand and his shirt was on the foot of the bed. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over my head before heading into the kitchen.

"Good Morning." I stated as I walked up behind John and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Morning." John responded. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving after last night." I stated.

"Yeah I bet. You are simply amazing. I don't know what your ex-husband was thinking when he left you. But in a way I am glad he did." John told me as he held me in his arms.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because if he hadn't left you, I wouldn't be standing here looking at you wearing my shirt after a night of amazing sex." John answered.

"Very true. At least I move on to bigger and better things." I responded with a smile.

After eating breakfast, John and I took showers and got dressed. While I was getting dressed, my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was my ex-husband calling. I just hoped that the kids were ok.

"Hello." I answered the phone.

"Hey Erica. I have to head up north for emergency training and need to drop off the kids with you until I get back in three weeks. Also I just got my orders to deploy in 6 weeks." Derrick stated.

"Ok. I'm home so just bring them here." I responded. "How long is your deployment going to be?"

"At least a year." Derrick stated. "We should be there in about an hour."

"Ok. See you then." I responded before hanging up.

"Everything ok?" John asked.

"I guess. Derrick is on his way here to drop off the kids. He said something about having to go do emergency training for three weeks as he is deploying in 6 weeks for at least a year." I answered.

"Oh wow. I guess I should disappear then, huh?" John responded.

"No. You don't have to go anywhere. As a matter of fact I would prefer that you would be here when they get here." I stated.

"You really want me to be here when your ex and kids show up?" John asked.

"Yeah. My kids love you and they should have something to look forwards to when they get dropped off early by their dad." I answered. "Plus I want to spend more time with you."

"Then I will stay with you." John responded before claiming my lips in a kiss.

An hour later, Derrick and the kids arrived at my house. John and I had been sitting in the living room watching a movie when they arrived. I opened the door and the kids came into the house. Calista stormed to her room and slammed the door. Matthew was all too happy to come back to my house as he hated going to his dad's house.

"Here is their stuff. Calista refused to speak to me the whole way here. Matthew didn't care, he just wanted to come back here. So I guess I will see you in about 3 weeks." Derrick stated.

"Figures. I'll get her to calm down. Matt why don't you go put your stuff in your room and then come into the living room." I responded. "See you in 3 weeks, Derrick."

Once Derrick was gone, I tried to talk to Calista, but she was angry with her father. Matthew did as I asked him and then headed into the living room. He saw John sitting on the couch and started talking to him. Calista finally emerged from her room and joined the rest of us in the living room.

"Why don't I head to the hotel and give you some time alone with your kids." John suggested after the movie ended.

"That's fine. Why don't the four of us meet for dinner tonight at 6 at Texas Roadhouse?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan. I know that we have been friends for a long time, and after last night, I can honestly say to you that I love you." John answered.

"Great. I love you too, John. See you tonight." I responded before giving him a kiss goodbye.

"Mom, why was John here?" Calista asked.

"He came over to talk about some personal issues he was having." I answered.

"Oh ok. I think you should date him." Calista responded.

"Calista! Stop playing match maker for me." I stated.

"Why? He's perfect for you." Calista responded.

"Enough." I stated. "Why were you so angry when your dad dropped you and Matt off?"

"Because he doesn't care about us. He was supposed to have us until tomorrow night and he wanted to get rid of us early as he has plans with her. He doesn't leave for training until Monday morning." Calista answered.

I really wasn't surprised with what she was telling me. Derrick had always chose others over his own kids. As the day progressed, John sent me a text message with great news.

**Hey, I just heard from my lawyer. JC**

And? ED

**I'm officially divorced! JC**

That's great! We can celebrate tonight. ED

**Sounds like a plan. And I meant what I said earlier. JC**

Which was? ED

**I love you, Erica! JC**

I love you too! See you in an hour. ED

**Perfect. See you then. JC**

After getting the kids ready to go and driving over to the Texas Roadhouse near John's hotel, I put our names down on the waiting list. John arrived shortly after we did. Calista walked over to him and gave him a hug before John picked up Matt into his arms.

Once we were seated and we placed our orders, the kids talked John's ear off while I just sat there and smiled. The kids were finally quiet when our food arrived. After dinner was over with, John gladly paid the bill and followed us back to the house.

John helped me get the kids in the house and off to bed. Once Calista and Matt were asleep, I popped open a bottle of wine and we toasted to John's divorce being final and to Derricks pending deployment. That night as I laid in John's arms, I couldn't help but think about the future as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the next few weeks passed, Derrick hadn't bothered to contact the kids directly. His girlfriend called a few times to say that their dad loves them. Calista hung up on her and when she called back and yelled at me, I told her that Calista has the right to hang up when she is upset and that she had no right in telling me how to raise my daughter.

John and I became closer and as Derrick's deployment date neared, John spent all his days off with us in San Antonio. Calista and Matt asked John and I to take them to the farewell for their dad's unit. John and I loaded up the kids into my car and headed to Fort Hood.

On the drive to Fort Hood, John had to take over driving as I started to feel sick to my stomach. After seeing Derrick and the rest of the soldiers off, we headed back towards San Antonio. I had one more night with John before he had to head to Mexico for a short one week tour.

"Erica, we're here." Rebecca called out as she walked into my house.

"Mom is upstairs in the bathroom. I think she's throwing up." I heard Calista tell her.

"Erica, are you feeling alright?" Rebecca asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"No. I think I have the damn summer flu." I answered as I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Rebecca asked as I emerged from the bathroom.

"Since Tuesday when we went to Fort Hood." I answered.

"And it's Friday now. I think we need to get you to see a doctor." Rebecca responded.

Rebecca drove me to the doctors office and sat with the kids in the car while I went in to see the doctor. After being examined and having some blood drawn, Rebecca drove us back to my house. I just wanted to curl up and sleep, but I had things that needed to be done.

"Why don't we put off working until tomorrow?" Rebecca suggested.

"No. I'll be ok. This needs to get done before Shawn gets back from his trip." I stated as I pulled out my laptop and turned it on.

"Ok. But if you start feeling sick again, we're calling it a day." Rebecca responded.

"That's fine." I stated.

Rebecca and I worked well into the afternoon, only stopping to make the kids lunch and eat something ourselves. While we worked and the kids played in the backyard, my phone rang. It was the doctors office. I stood up and headed into my bedroom to take the call.

"Hello." I answered.

"This is Dr. Monroe's office. Can I please speak with Erica Duncan?" the nurse asked.

"This is Erica." I answered.

"Erica, I have your lab results from this morning." the nurse stated.

"And?" I asked.

"We would like for you to come in and Dr. Monroe will go over the results in person." the nurse answered. "Can you be here in an hour?"

"Ok. Yes, I can be there." I responded.

"Great. We'll see you in an hour." the nurse stated as we both hung up.

"Rebecca, I have to head back to the doctor's office to get my lab results. Can you stay with Calista and Matt?" I asked as I returned to the dinning room.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" Rebecca answered.

"I don't know." I responded.

An hour later I was sitting in Dr. Monroe's office waiting as patiently as possible for him to come in and give me my lab results. I was as nervous as I could possibly be and didn't know why.

"Erica, thank you for coming in this afternoon. I have your lab results and when I first saw them, I honestly thought the lab made a mistake." Dr. Monroe stated.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, Erica, you're pregnant." Dr. Monroe answered.

"I'm what?" I asked in shock.

"Pregnant. About 8 weeks to be exact. I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Dr. Monroe answered.

"I just started seeing someone. When am I due?" I asked.

"February 23, 2012. We will be able to confirm your due date next week when I do an ultrasound." Dr. Monroe answered. "Can you come in Wednesday at 9am?"

"Ok. I'll be here. Thank you, Dr." I responded.

"You're welcome and congratulations. Oh, here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins that you can pick up at Walgreen's or any pharmacy." Dr. Monroe stated. "See you on Wednesday."

"Thanks." I responded before leaving the office.

The whole drive home I thought about how I was going to tell John, my kids and Shawn and Rebecca. Not to mention my family back in Kansas. I picked up the vitamins and headed home. Rebecca had all the kids in the living room watching a movie as it was now nearly 100 degrees outside.

"How did your appointment go?" Rebecca asked as she joined me in the kitchen.

"Good. Got some answers and some vitamins to take." I answered.

"That's good. Were you anemic?" Rebecca asked.

"No." I answered.

"Ok. That's good." Rebecca responded. "What did the doctor say?"

"You can't tell anyone, even Shawn or the kids." I stated.

"Ok. What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant." I answered.

"Oh wow! I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Rebecca responded as she hugged me.

"I've only been with him for short amount of time and I want to tell him before anyone else finds out." I stated.

"I can understand that. What is his name?" Rebecca asked.

"John." I answered.

"John. Well, I can't wait to meet him." Rebecca responded.

"You already know him." I stated.

"I do?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. John Cena." I answered.

"You're dating Cena? I thought he was married?" Rebecca asked.

"I am. He was married until about 6 weeks ago. John and I have been email friends for a while and when he came to town, we got together to talk about what was going on with him and Liz and well, one thing lead to another and here we are." I answered.

"Oh wow. Well, I am happy for the both of you. If you need anything just let me know." Rebecca responded.


End file.
